Let Him Go
by Guineapiggirl60
Summary: A song remix I wrote based on miraculous. Credit to Disney for the original song. Broken down into 3 chapters: Story, Lyrics, and Breakdown. Marinette Akumatized AU ( Adrigami )
1. Story

This is a song that I wrote as a remix ( I guess you could call it that ?) of let it go based on miraculous. What I would love to do is write a bunch of remixes for songs and make a "Miraculous: The Musical" , but for right now, I'll settle for just posting single songs and explanations. Chapter 1 is the story of what's happened, Chapter 2 is the lyrics of the song, and Chapter 3 is the breakdown of those lyrics.

XXX

Marinette walked out of school, descending the stairs that were so familiar to her.

But what she saw in front of her she had never seen before.

A familiar blonde haired boy, and a girl with short blue hair kissed on the cobblestone sidewalk. As they pulled away, they held hands, and he intertwined his tan fingers with her paper- white ones. Marinette could only watch in horror as he turned to look into her eyes. The love in his gaze was too much for her to watch, knowing that he never had and never would look at her that same way.

She ran away, her pink flats making quiet pattering sounds that were not heard by the two teenage lovebirds.

When she got home, she collapsed on her bed and pulled her phone out. Headlines of fan sites popped out at her.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE AND KAGAMI TSURUGI: TOGETHER FOREVER?"

Pictured showed them together, kissing, holding hands, getting ice cream. Marinette's eyes were so clouded over with tears that she didn't see the dark-purple butterfly that flew in through her window, getting absorbed by her phone as it collided with the screen.

XXX

An akuma stood atop the eiffel tower. Cloaked in black latex with red spots, a glowing purple butterfly masking her face, she let out all of her worries and her pent up emotions.

How?

She sang.


	2. Lyrics

Credit to Disney for the original song , Let It Go from Frozen. New lyrics written by me and TwilightPaintbrush - my lil sis

XX

The moon glows bright in Paris tonight

Not a hero to be seen

A city full of heartbreak

And it looks like I'm the queen

The air is frigid

Like my stone cold heart inside

Couldn't fight and win

And they won't know I tried

Don't let him in, don't let him see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, be real

Don't let him know

Well, now he knows

Let him go, let him go

He's not so perfect anymore

Let him go, let him go

Can't love him like before

I can't stand when he looks her way

Why can't I be strong?

I never wanted his love anyway

It's funny how an akuma

Help me forget it all

And his smile that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong

No rules for me

I'm free

Let him go, let him go

Can't love him like before

Let him go, let him go

He's not so perfect anymore

I can't stand when he looks her way

Why can't I be strong?

I never want his love anyway

Seeing him with her was like an icy blast

But I don't want him back

The past is in the past

Let him go, let him go

He's not so perfect anymore

Let him go, let him go

Can't love him like before

I couldn't stand when he looked her way

But now I am strong

And I never wanted his love anyway


	3. Breakdown

Chapter 3 - Breakdown

This took FOREVER!

If you guys want more chapters for this that explain this song, then leave a review or DM me.

XX

(Verse 1)

**The moon glows bright in Paris tonight**

Marinette/Shattered mirror is standing atop the eiffel tower in the this point in the song, she is looking up at the sky.

**Not a hero to be seen**

Shattered Mirror is talking about Chat Noir's absence, and how she has given up being Ladybug (for the time being, at least).

**A city full of heartbreak**

Paris is supposedly a city full of love, but now all Shattered Mirror can see in it is the heartbreak.

**And it looks like I'm the queen**

The disappointment that is indicated in this line is because Shattered Mirror no longer loves her city, and yet, because of the fact that she is akumatized, she feels she is the queen of it

**The air is frigid **

Pretty straightforward. It's cold outside.

**Like my stone cold heart inside**

She feels that her heart is "Stone Cold" ( Demi Lovato reference ) and that she is incapable of feeling anything because her heart has been broken so badly.

**Couldn't fight and win**

Marinette tried to fight the akuma and failed. But Marinette knew that because she had been hurt so badly, she wouldn't be able to resist the akuma.

**And they won't know I tried**

The only person who saw Marinette trying to fight the akuma was tikki. So, the rest of Paris will think she gave in to the akuma.

**Don't let him in, don't let him see**

Marinette didn't want to let Adrien see her real feelings.

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

As Ladybug, she felt she had to be a "good girl". She thought that she couldn't feel sad because it would put her at risk of being akumatized.

**Conceal, be real**

Marinette had to conceal her feelings from the world, particularly Chat Noir and also thought that she had to "be real" about her chances of Adrien liking her.

**Don't let him know**

She did not want Adrien to find out that she liked him, and so she hid her feelings from him.

**Well, now he knows**

Shattered Mirror is acknowledging the fact that because she was akumatized, Adrien will most likely find out about her love for him.

(Chorus)

**Let him go, let him go**

Shattered Mirror feels that she must let go of her love and affection for Adrien.

**He's not so perfect anymore**

Adrien's perfect image is shattered because Marinette saw him with a girl who she did not like.

**Let him go, let him go**

Shattered Mirror feels that she must let go of her love and affection for Adrien.

**Can't love him like before**

Shattered Mirror knows that she will never be able to feel the same kind of affection for Adrien as she did before she saw him with Kagami.

**I can't stand when he looks her way**

Marinette cannot stand when Adrien looks at Kagami because there is so much love in his eyes.

**Why can't I be strong?**

She thinks she is not strong because she got so emotional.

**I never wanted his love anyway**

Shattered Mirror is trying to deny that she ever loved Adrien in the first place.

(Verse 2)

**It's funny how an akuma**

Shattered Mirror thinks it's ironic that it is an akuma that helps her.

**Help me forget it all**

The akuma helps her forget about Adrien and seeing him with Kagami.

**And his smile that once controlled me**

Marinette was in love with Adrien's smile and feels that it "controlled her" because she would do anything to see it.

**Can't get to me at all**

Now Shattered Mirror wants to believe that Adriens emotions don't affect her.

**It's time to see what I can do**

Shattered Mirror wants to see what she can do with her newfound power.

**To test the limits and break through**

She wants to test the limits she had when she was Ladybug, and now she can break through them because she no longer has the duty of being Ladybug.

**No right, no wrong**

Shattered Mirror feels she has no sense of morality because she is akumatized.

**No rules for me**

Shattered Mirror doesn't have any rules now that she is akumatized.

**I'm free**

She feels that the akuma set her free from the anguish that she felt.

(Chorus)

**Let him go, let him go**

Shattered Mirror feels that she must let go of her love and affection for Adrien.

**Can't love him like before**

Marinette knows that she will never be able to feel the same kind of affection for Adrien as she did before she saw him with Kagami.

**Let him go, let him go**

Shattered Mirror feels that she must let go of her love and affection for Adrien.

**He's not so perfect anymore**

Adrien's perfect image is shattered because Marinette saw him with a girl who she did not like.

**I can't stand when he looks her way**

Marinette cannot stand when Adrien looks at Kagami because there is so much love in his eyes.

**Why can't I be strong?**

She thinks she is not strong because she got so emotional.

**I never want his love anyway**

Shattered Mirror is trying to deny that she ever loved Adrien in the first place.

(Bridge)

**Seeing him with her was like an icy blast**

The shock of seeing Kagami and Adrien together hit Marinette as hard as an "Icy blast".

**But I don't want him back**

Shattered Mirror is trying to deny that she wants Adrien's love.

**The past is in the past**

She says that she loved Adrien only in the past.

(Chorus)

**Let him go, let him go**

Shattered Mirror feels that she must let go of her love and affection for Adrien.

**He's not so perfect anymore**

Adrien's perfect image is shattered because Marinette saw him with a girl who she did not like.

**Let him go, let him go**

Shattered Mirror feels that she must let go of her love and affection for Adrien.

**Can't love him like before**

Marinette knows that she will never be able to feel the same kind of affection for Adrien as she did before she saw him with Kagami.

**I couldn't stand when he looked her way**

Marinette couldn't stand when Adrien looks at Kagami because there is so much love in his eyes, but now she couldn't care less.

**But now I am strong**

She thinks she is stronger than she was when she loved Adrien.

**And I never wanted his love anyway**

Shattered Mirror is trying to deny that she ever loved Adrien in the first place.


End file.
